ffrfandomcom-20200216-history
The FFR Summer Scratch Card Event
The FFR Summer Scratch Card Event was an event hosted by the FFR Events Team in the month of June 2016. The event consisted of users completing various tasks to win credit and token prizes for their efforts. In the event, each participant was given three "scratch cards" by way of Google Sheets, each with a list of 16 tasks. Completion of a task allowed the user to scratch one square from the associated card. A maximum of two tasks could be completed per day, and full completion of all 48 tasks resulted in an Event Token being awarded.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showpost.php?p=4435779&postcount=1 Summary of Rules * Each player was given a set of three scratch cards: one 5x5, one 6x6, and one 7x7 square grid. * Each square contained a prize of 50 credits to 100,000 credits. * Each card (5x5, 6x6, or 7x7) had 16 tasks tied to it. * A maximum of two tasks could be completed per day. * Initially, only the 5x5 card was unlocked. At least 12 tasks for the 5x5 card had to be completed to unlock the 6x6 card, and similarly for the 6x6 card to unlock the 7x7 card. * The larger cards contained increasingly larger prizes. * The cards and prizes were completely randomized. * For the 6x6 card, four instances of 100, 200, and 400 credit prizes were replaced with a star (★) symbol. If this symbol was uncovered, the player could instead choose a square to scratch on the 7x7 card, which offered bigger prizes. * From June 24th to the end of the month, players had the option of completing one ultra task per day. * Players could only complete ultra tasks if they had completed at least 14 regular tasks from any combination of the three cards. Prizes Possible credit outcomes: * On the 5x5 card: 50, 100, 250, 500, 1000, 2500, 5000, 10000, 25000 (8% chance) * On the 6x6 card: 100, 200, 400, 850, 1500, 4000, 7500, 15000, 50000 (6% chance) * On the 7x7 card: 250, 400, 800, 1500, 3000, 8000, 15000, 30000, 100000 (4% chance) In addition, any player who completed all 48 tasks before the end of the month received an Event, Support, or Tournament Fundraiser token of their choice, or an additional 50,000 credits if he already had all the tokens. Prizes for ultra tasks: # Scratch any square you'd like, with a 2x multiplier! # Unlock the ability to complete one more standard task on the same day. # Roll the dice for a 2% chance at an Event Token. # Roll the dice for a 5% chance at 100,000 credits. Tasks There were two types of tasks: regular tasks and ultra tasks. The regular tasks were tied to cards (5x5, 6x5, or 7x7), with 16 tasks per card, and became increasingly more difficult for larger cards. The seven ultra tasks were only open from June 24th through the end of the month, and were much more difficult than the regular tasks; however, they offered greater reward potential. Regular Tasks (5x5 Card) # FC a song longer than 3 minutes. # Pass any difficulty 50+ song. # Pass 3 files from the same stepartist. # Appear anywhere on Daily Statistics (noon server time or later). # Get more than 250 goods on any file. # Earn at least 25 credits on any song. # Pass Etude for a Dragon. # Pass a difficulty 20+ song with an opposite scroll direction than you normally use. # Get at least the same amount of amazings as perfects on any song (1 minute long or greater). # Complete this queue: {"items":296,608,1545,455,1240,1286,816,183,2008,1076,"name":"It'll be over before you know it"} # Play a multiplayer match (both competitors must pass the song). # Score less than 1000 points (total) on any song (must pass and record). # FC any file on 1.2x rate. # Pass a file with two game mods enabled. # Get 495-505 perfects (Amazing + Perfect) on any song. # Get a 700+ combo on any song. Regular Tasks (6x6 Card) # AAA a song longer than 2 minutes. # Pass any difficulty 75+ song. # FC 5 files from the same stepartist. # Be top 5 in any category on Daily Statistics (noon server time or later). # Get more than 600 goods on any file. # Earn at least 50 credits on any song. # Pass Etude On A Nimbus. # Pass a difficulty 20+ song with left or right scroll enabled. # Get at least twice the amount of amazings as perfects on any song (1 minute long or greater). # Complete this queue: {"items":2254,1312,186,1267,"name":"Virtuoso"} # Play a difficulty 40+ song in multiplayer (both competitors must Full Combo the song). # Get the same amount of goods as perfects over 150 on any song. # Pass a difficulty 30+ file on 1.4x rate. # Pass a difficulty 20+ song with 4 game mods enabled. # Get 997-1003 perfects (Amazing + Perfect) on any song. # Get a 1500+ combo on any song. Regular Tasks (7x7 Card) # AAA a song longer than 3 minutes. # Pass any difficulty 94+ song. # SDG 7 files from the same stepartist. # Be #1 in any category on the Daily Statistics page (noon server time or later). # Get more than 1000 goods on any file. # Earn at least 75 credits on any song. # Pass Winter Wind Etude. # Pass a difficulty 25+ song with plus scroll enabled. # Get at least three times the amount of amazings as perfects on any song (1 minute long or greater). # Complete this queue: {"items":648,1605,1639,417,1885,1051,2209,1893,245,636,2062,"name":"Earth, Wind, and Fire"} # Win a Multiplayer match by AAA against someone near your skill level (± 1 division). # Get the same amount of Averages as Misses as Boos over 150 on any song. # Pass a difficulty 50+ file with less than 100 goods on 1.5x rate. # Pass Twister with Tornado, Rotate, and Wave mods enabled. # Get exactly 1200 perfects (Amazing + Perfect) on any song. # Get a 2250+ combo on any song. Ultra Tasks # You Knew This Was Coming Achieve the same amount of perfects, goods, averages, misses, boos, and combo over 74 on a song of your choosing. # Monstercat Anthology Complete this 1:15:26 long queue: {"items":2242,2055,2134,1743,2338,2300,1833,2373,2258,2393, 2118,2294,2177,2418,1629,1962,2334,2371,2111,2232, 2249,2394,2372,"name":"Monstercat Anthology"} # It's Always Darkest Just Before the Dawn AAA a song that is greater than 1 minute in length and no more than 15 levels below your skill rating with "Show PA Count", "Show Judge Accuracy", and "Show Combo" options disabled. (Velocity Engine users, PA Count, Accuracy, and Combo must be hidden.) Please submit a replay. # An Actually Difficult Mashing Challenge... Who Figured? Pass Death Piano with speedmod 0.5, 2.0x rate, BeatMania noteskin, mini notes, and rotate enabled. # You Thought It Would Be Easy? Score 3 goods or better on Switchback [Light] with 0 averages, misses, and boos with Rotate, Wave, Drunk, and Tornado enabled. # Mashing Without Mashing Get exactly 1,000 boos on any song, without a single average. # Excite Bike Overloaded AAA Excite Bike.... 25 times in a row. {"items":6,296,296,296,296,296,296,296,296,296,296,296,296,"name":"Excite Bike Overloaded"} Score Card Results A total of 1,985,050 credits and 14 tokens were awarded to the 36 participants in this event.https://goo.gl/TMxhRy References Category:Event